The invention relates to a dough roller device comprising a first roller pair and a second roller pair situated below the first roller pair.
A process wherein dough is to be rolled is rather complex since a large set of parameters is relevant for influencing the quality of the rolled dough. When a dough roller apparatus is operating under a temperature condition which is, for example, ten degrees exceeding the optimal process temperature, the quality of produced dough portions can be very poor. Dough is an elastic, stretchable and extendable material which properties are rather unique compared to other materials. These properties are relevant when dough is processed, in particular when rolled using a dough roller device of the type disclosed above. Both the pressing forces of the rollers squeezing the dough and the gravity forces acting on the dough may cause a change in the form and the structure of the dough.
A dough roller apparatus is described in DE 102006046504 A1. This dough roller apparatus comprises a first pair of rollers receiving a flow of dough which continues flowing into a second pair of rollers. Near the second pair of rollers scrapers are provided for scraping remaining dough particles from the circumferential surface of these rollers. These scrapers are arranged such as to be adjusted during the rolling process in order to control the thickness and the strength of the dough. The thickness and the strength of the dough can also be controlled by adjusting the dough passage within the second roller pair.
For producing dough strips made from, for example, a weaker type of dough, the dough roller apparatus according to DE 102006046504 A1 has a difficulty in controlling the flow of dough by setting the position of the scrapers and the gap of the dough passage within the second roller pair, achieving a certain strength and thickness of the dough strip.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a dough roller apparatus for forming a strip of dough, preferably a continues strip, which provides for easy and quickly adjusting and setting of the rollers in order to control the flow of dough through the apparatus in dependence of the type of dough to be produced.